1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to remote transaction machines and, more specifically, to apparatus for highlighting. prompting, or directing the user during the use of the transaction machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Remote transaction terminals, or machines, are used in a wide variety of applications. Automatic teller machines (ATM's). photographic film deposit machines, mass transit fare card machines, and hotel registration machines are just some of the types of machines available. U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,876, issued on Jun. 21, 1988 to the same assignee as the present invention. discloses a machine of the type suitable for hotel registration. Some remote transaction machines are self contained in that they are not connected to a remote site or computer. Such machines react with the user to accomplish a result without immediate information or feedback from another location. Many machines, however, such as ATM machines, are connected through a communications network to a central facility which, to some extent, controls the activities of the machine.
A common feature of both types of remote transaction machines is the necessity for the user to input and output, or receive, information or objects to and from the machine. Sometimes, during the operation of the machine, it is difficult for the user to know where on the machine to take some action. be it an input or output action. This can be especially difficult in poorly lighted surroundings and when apertures or openings in the machine are to be used to insert or receive objects, such as plastic cards, currency, and transaction receipts.
Attempts to make the machines more user friendly have been made by using various forms of instructions for the user. One conventional type of user guidance uses a status display or panel to indicate to the user the next step to be performed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,672, issued on Mar. 23, 1982, shows, in FIG. 4, a status command panel which prompts the user through the necessary steps of using the machine. Although this feature of the ATM can aid the user in determining the next step, the guidance feature disclosed in this patent does not indicate where to take the necessary action. Some machines, such as the control terminal disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,784, issued on Aug. 15, 1978, not only guide the user through the necessary steps, but offer a convenient means for changing the description of the steps. In FIG. 16 of that patent, the cover sheet 190 has transparent windows 192 with prompting messages which can be lighted from the area below the cover sheet. Using the cover sheet as a mask over the lighted areas provides an easy method to change the prompt commands, or messages.
A disadvantage of the prompting methods thus far discussed is the fact that the user must locate and read the labels on the various input and output devices of the machine to determine where to take the requested action. In other words, the previously described prompting methods tell what is to be done, but not where to do it. This drawback is solved, at least partially, by the use of the sophisticated prompt unit disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,199, which issued on Nov. 28, 1989 to the same assignee as the present invention. In this patent, a display tube is used to produce the prompt messages by indicating the action needed and the location to take the action. The latter is depicted by indicating the location of a particular portion of the machine in a sketch or outline of the machine displayed on the tube. See FIG. 12D of this patent.
While the above described display method offers advantages over the prior art, it still does not directly indicate to the user the location on the machine where the action is to be taken. Even after seeing the display, the user must look at the machine and find the opening or buttons needed to take the appropriate action. As previously stated, this can be difficult in low light conditions. Therefore, it is desirable, and it is an object of this invention, to provide a transaction machine wherein the prompting device directly indicates to the user the location where the next action is to be taken, such indication being highly recognizable even in low-light conditions.